Be That Way
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Just a nice songfic. V/B. yeah yeah i know there are like 3,000 of them, but i needed to add my part. Please read and review


Title: Be that Way  
Author: Washu the Goddess  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual reference and language  
type: SongFic Romance  
  
Hey! Washu the Goddess here, yet again. I just listened to my Martina McBride CD, and was totally inspired to write a song fic about Vegeta and Balma, using the song "Be that way."  
Also, this is a totally conversation only songfic, so you might have to read it thurally to figure out who is saying what, although it should be pretty obvious.  
  
I do not own dragonball Z nor do I want to, cause then I wouldnt enjoy it as   
much! I also dont own anything you could sue me for. Well at least I hope I don't. But who is really going to read this anyway? its not like the IRS or anyone is going to come through here and sue all the poor people who just want to be writers! "Sniff...All we are saaaaaaayiinnnnnnggg...is give peace a chaaaaaannnnnnnccccceeeee!!!!!" yeah. Thanks. ANYWAY!!!  
  
  
Monday  
  
"Woman would you get me my breakfast?"  
"nuh-uh. Not until you come here and help me make the bed that YOU thrashed around in."  
"Its your job to clean! your the woman, im the man, and a saiyan."  
"And whats that supposed to prove?"  
"The fact that you have nothing better to do while I need to go and train!"  
::SLAM::  
"ugg!"  
  
*Everytime I turn around  
I run right into your pride  
sometimes I'm not so sure  
if I wanna know that guy, know that guy.*  
  
Tuesday  
  
"Vegeta you should stop training now! you are going to hurt yourself!"  
"You don't know anything about me and my limits, so go away!"  
"I will NOT go away until you prove to me you aren't going to kill yourself in 450 times normal gravity!"  
"Fine! you just sit here and stare at me!"  
"No, I have stuff to do."  
"Well what do you want from me you baka-onna?  
"Well....Just be careful, ok? I don't want you to get hurt."   
::SCREEN CLICKS OFF::  
"...huh?"  
  
  
*Cause youve got a rock hard head  
stubborn as a mule.  
oh yeah, and by the way  
I still love you*  
  
Wednesday  
::FRONT DOOR OPENS::  
"Balma where in the hell have you been?"  
"I went to a party last night and I just stayed there until a couple hours ago"  
"Did I give you permission?"  
"I don't need your permission to go anywhere, you ass! I can do as I please!"  
"Well what was I supposed to do all night? do as I did, sitting up and waiting for you? I was actually wondering if you got your ass in trouble or something ou stupid baka! I was about to call YAMCHUA for God's sake!"  
"I dont care what you were doing! If you were this worried, maybe you should treat me with a little more respect, because to tell the truth, I went out all night so I wouldnt have to listen to your stupid pathetic little whiny needs and have to wait on you hand and foot!"  
"You listen to me woman, you are nothing but a worthless little slave wench to me, and I dont need to listen to your stupid shit"  
:SLAM:  
"oh vegeta dont-.......RRRG!"  
  
  
*Go on and be that way  
slam that door  
make a scene  
yell some more  
come on lets have it out  
have your say*  
  
same day  
  
:VEGETA WALKS BACK IN AFTER 1 MINUTE::  
  
"Its raining."  
"I tried to tell you"  
::VEGETA TAKES BALMA IN HIS ARMS AND CAPTURES HER LIPS WITH HIS, THEN PULLS AWAY AND WHISPERS IN HER EAR::  
"You still shouldnt have gone out, you silly baka."  
"Veggie-chan...."  
::VEGETA PUSHES BALMA TO THE FLOOR AND THEY...(HEY I CANT SAY ITS THEIR PRIVATE BUISNESS!)::  
  
*'Cause with a love this strong  
baby its ok  
for you to be that way.*  
  
Thursday night  
  
"Vegeta come to bed with me"  
"Woman I got things to do tomorrow"  
"So?"  
"So I'd rather have my own company."  
"Well can you at least tell me you love me before you go to your room?"  
":grumble:"  
"VEGETA WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME? YOU DO, DON'T YOU?..."  
"Go to bed woman"  
"No! not until I know you really do love me!"  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
"Fine."  
::CLICK:: (both doors at the same time)  
::balma in her room::  
"why...can't he just...sniff say it???"  
  
*Sometimes what you don't say  
can make the deepest cut  
and I get my feelings hurt  
and I just go nuts,  
well a little nuts*  
  
::vegeta in his room::  
~alright vegeta just forget about what just happened...after all, love is for weaklings! You don't need it....do I? That woman is such a baka so why do you even care? What is it with emotions? I don't need them at all! All i need is food and a toilet and i'm pleased. But I might need that woman too..~  
  
*So try to ignore that girl  
shes just blowin off steam  
oh and I dont know about her....  
but I hope you say to me...*  
  
Late Thursday night  
  
"Alright Balma, open up."  
"Oh have you changed your mind?"  
  
*Go on and be that way  
slam that door  
make a scene  
yell some more  
come on lets have it out  
have your say...*  
  
"Just open the door"  
::opens::  
"What do you want?"  
:Vegeta takes her by the shoulders and pushes her back to the bed, which she falls on:  
"Vegeta..."  
"Shutup"  
:Vegeta does what he does best, kisses her passionatly. All is forgotton:  
  
*Cause with a love this strong  
baby its ok  
for you to be that way*  
  
Vegeta pulled Balma into his lap and began to kiss her neck softly. Balma was greatly enjoying this, but couldn't help wonder why he changed moods so much. Then Vegeta stopped kissing her and was silent for a minute.  
"hey..."  
"I have a name"  
"Balma..."  
"Yes?"  
".......you know that I could never live without you, so why do you always ask if I love you when the answer is right infront of you?"  
"Vegeta, I know you love me. I just want to hear it come out of that damn mouth of yours."  
  
*Baby lets get emotional  
what do you say we let it all go*  
  
  
"I love you more than anything, I care about you more than anyone, I will protect you with my life forever, and dont you ever forget that because i'll most likely never say it again and will deny it to anyone"  
"oh vegeta...thats all I wanted to hear....will you stay with me NOW?"  
"of course you silly woman, I never planned on leaving..."  
  
*let it all go.....  
be that way, oh yeah.....*  
  
WEEEEELLLLLLL WHAT DID YOU THINK????? good? bad? burn it? please dont flame me cause I worked REAL hard on it! if you have the slightest bit of brain power, you will know what happens between them. I am not one to write lemons, so bear with me. please review cause I wanna know if I am making sucessful progress here! I dont want to keep posting stories if all of them suck, ya know! Email me too! Washu_the_Goddess@sailormercury.com  
  
Aquaami123@aol.com  
  
Crskrkptrck1@email.com  
  
Trunksgurldbz@teen.com  
  
BalmaBriefs@sailormoon.com  
  
Take your pick! Please review  
  
  
  



End file.
